Many different types of known buses and other interfaces are used to connect different components using a wide variety of interconnection topologies. For example, on-chip buses are used to couple different on-chip components of a given integrated circuit (IC) such as a processor, system on a chip or so forth. External buses can be used to couple different components of a given computing system either by way of interconnect traces on a circuit board such as a motherboard, wires and so forth.
One recent interface technology is an I3C bus according to an I3C Specification, expected to become available from the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance™ (www.mipi.org). This interface is expected to be used to serially connect devices, such as internal or external sensors or so forth, to a host processor, applications processor or standalone device via a host controller or input/output controller. Typically, characteristics of the controller and the bus itself are designed for a worst case scenario, which assumes that each device coupled to the bus exhibits maximum characteristics for various parameters including parasitic capacitance loading, leakage current and so forth. As a result, many systems are over-designed by a system designer, unnecessarily consuming greater power consumption, extra circuitry, real estate, and potentially reduced performance.